


Taking a Sick Day

by Panthera_Leo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sciles, Skittles, Teen Wolf, over protective Scott, over protective alpha, stiles is sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8475436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panthera_Leo/pseuds/Panthera_Leo
Summary: Stiles is sick, and instead of being at school, Scott  helps his boyfriend get through the  day.





	

Down at the Stilinski residents, the doorbell rang.  
In bed, Stiles awoke in a heap in a heap of blankets and used snot-filled tissues. His nose was red, and so were his cheeks, unusually since he was always pale. But that's what this cold did to him.   
"Ugggggh," he gave a heavy groan. He looked at the alarm clock on his desk: 11:24 AM. It's Monday. Then, he started coughing ridiculously, the cough drawing in his breath squeezing his stomach. When it died down the doorbell rang again.   
Wrapping himself in a blanket, Stiles made his way down, groaning each step he took. He felt like shit today.   
When he opened the door, he was surprised to see Scott. He should have been at school.   
"Scott, what are you doing here?" His voice was rough.   
"Nice to see you too," Scott smiled.   
"What's in your hand?" Stiles asked, gleaming at the blue bag Scott carried.   
"Every thing you need to get through this cold," Scott replied.   
"You should be at school," Stiles shivered in the blanket.   
"You're more important than school." Scott raised the bag up dangling it, "So, you gonna let me in or not?" Stiles moved from the doorway letting Scott pass.  
"That's more like it," Scott took his shoes off.   
"What are you doing?"   
"Staying with you. Go back upstairs and stay in bed. I'll fix the chicken noodle soup, and put on some shorts, we want to get rid of that fever." Stiles looked down at his pajama bottoms.   
"I don't need you to take care of me. I'm fine Scott, it's just a cold. Go back to school."   
Scott walked up to him.   
"Don't. I don't want you to get sick."   
"I can't get sick." Scott got closer, and leaned in, planting a kiss on Stiles' cheek. "What kind of boyfriend would I be if I did that, huh?"   
"Ugh, fine! I'll be in my bedroom, naked. And I'm sick, so no sex!" Stiles sayed while going up the stairs.   
"You're ridiculous Stilinski," Scott chuckled, heading into the kitchen. 

Stiles was in his bed, covered in a blanket and watching Looney Tunes. Scott came in the room holding a water bottle and cupping his palm, the blue bag around his elbow.   
"Here, take these, they'll bring down the fever," Scott handed Stiles two tablets and the water bottle. Stiles swallowed the tablets with water.   
"Are you naked under there?" Scott raised an eyebrow.   
"Maybe." Stiles smiled. Scott took the blanket off Stiles. "Hey!" Stiles didn't bother to fight back.   
"Nice boxers," Scott said, smiling.   
"Well, I didn't want to wear shorts, and boxers are just more loose than briefs."   
"Even when you're sick you're still hot."  
"Shut up," Stiles couldn't help but to smile.   
"Your soup would be ready soon, I'll be down stairs," Scott stated, going into his bag and pulled out a blanket. This one was much lighter; he spread the blanket over Stiles' half naked body.   
"But stay and watch cartoons!" Stiles whined.  
"Now you want me to stay?" Scott chuckled. Stiles pouted his lip and lowered his eyebrows.   
"After your soup is done," Scott walked out before he could give into Stiles' trance.   
"Damn it," Stiles muttered. 

Ten minutes later, Scott came up with a bowl of chicken noodle. Stiles was just in the middle of blowing his nose into a tissue.   
"Ah, that looks good." Scott say besides him on the bed. "Oh, you brought me soup," Stiles made his boyfriend laugh.   
"You're the best," Stiles said.   
"I know," Scott picked up the spoon, blowing on the soup.  
"Scott, you don't have to feed me," Stiles sound annoyed.   
"Shut up, just lay back and watch cartoons," Scott picked up the remote and turned up the volume.  
"Why are you doing This?" Stiles grabbed the remote, lowering the volume.  
"Because Stiles, I love you. And so does the werewolf part of me. Therefore, you're my mate and I have no desire to do anything else but to take care of you," Scott replied. "Now open up." Stiles slowly opened his mouth, taking in the soup and swallowing it.   
"I love you, too." Stiles planted a kiss on Scott's cheek.  
"I know," Scott continued to feed his mate soup.   
"What are you going to tell your mom?"   
"That I was taking a sick day." Stiles giggled.   
The two watched cartoons, and when Stiles was done with his soup, he leaned in towards Scott, who knew he wanted to cuddle; Scott didn't deny the comfort, spooning up to Stiles, holding him tight.   
And within minutes, Scott listened to the slow soft breathing of his boyfriend, knowing Stiles was sound asleep in his arms.


End file.
